


A Most Practical Plan

by Solarcat



Category: Bandom, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Kink - Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a surprise for Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Practical Plan

Mike comes off stage with Bill's arm wrapped around his shoulders, taking the last long drink from his water bottle as he hands his guitar off to the techs. Kevin grins and hops off the equipment case he had commandeered to watch the show, and Bill shoves Mike off in his direction with a, "Have fun, children!"

"Good show?" Mike asks, his hands settling on Kevin's hips as Kevin's arms go around his neck (Kevin's still getting used to the short hair, but he thinks he likes it).

"Always," Kevin says, and leans into Mike's kiss.

"Hotel night tonight," Mike says in his ear; the venue's not quiet so it's not really a whisper, but the intention is there, and Kevin shivers a little.

"I know," he not-whispers back, and Mike smiles and kisses him again. Kevin _planned_ for this hotel night. He has _plans_.

~*~

The problem with plans, Kevin thinks, is that they don't always stand up to intense scrutiny. He's waiting for Mike to get out of the shower (which he wouldn't normally bother with, but he hadn't actually had one in three or four days, and there are _limits_ ), and the longer the water runs in the echo chamber of the hotel bathroom, and the more the silky material of the panties he's wearing rub strangely against his jeans, the more worried he gets that this plan is going to go hideously wrong.

What if Mike _hates_ it?

Okay, well, he probably won't _hate_ it, because he's kind of crazy about Kevin -- a fact that makes Kevin feel warm and happy all over every time he's reminded of it. But he might think it's weird, or strange, or freaky.

When Kevin first had the idea, he thought it was kind of strange. It wasn't like he wanted to go prancing around in a dress or anything; the thought of that leaves him feeling mortified, not turned on. But he'd been out shopping with Joe, who needed a present for Selena to commemorate...something important, Kevin guessed, based on Joe's increasingly desperate _C'mon, Kev, please? I need your help!_ s and pleading expressions. Kevin really didn't have the heart to tell him that being gay didn't actually mean he had turned into one of the Fab Five, so he'd been dragged along to store after store for most of the day, except for a very important stop at Del Taco for lunch.

Kevin hadn't ever had a need to shop at Victoria's Secret, let alone any of the fancy boutiques Joe somehow knew about. (Joe would probably be better at being gay than Kevin is, Kevin privately believes, if he didn't like girls so much.) So he hadn't had much experience with the vast spectrum of women's clothing before. He didn't know anything about cuts or styles, but he knew the carefully laid out tables of silky underthings in bright, splashy colors were giving him ideas. Ideas about how they would feel against his skin, how they would look stretched around his dick. Ideas, like whether Mike would like the way he looked in them.

He'd waited a week then gone back on his own -- to one of the stores that sold more than just lingerie, just in case some paparazzo got lucky with a camera -- and bought a pair: baby blue and silky, with an even-lighter-blue impression of flowers. The sales clerk had winked at him, said something about his girlfriend enjoying them, and Kevin had thrown down his money (cash, he wasn't stupid) and bolted as soon as he had the discreet white shopping bag in hand. They waited in the bag for a while, because Kevin couldn't quite get up the courage to try them on; not until he was on the jet headed to Dallas for the TAI show.

The shower shuts off and Mike steps out a minute later, drying his hair with the only towel he's seen fit to use. Kevin's seen it all before; he's extremely well acquainted with Mike's body, actually, but that doesn't stop him from thinking, every time, that his boyfriend is brain-meltingly hot.

"I meant to get here before the show," Kevin says haltingly, standing up as Mike takes several long strides toward him.

"You got here, though," Mike reasons, tugging on Kevin's belt loops to pull him closer, then stripping his t-shirt over his head. Kevin lifts his arms to help, catching Mike's lips with his own as soon as his head is clear.

"But I had a surprise," Kevin tells him as Mike's hands slide over the planes of his back and down toward the back of his jeans. "And I wasn't sure if you'd want it or not."

"Hmm? What kind of surprise?" Mike asks, and Kevin tilts his head to the side to allow Mike better access to his neck, trying not to get distracted by the sharp nips of Mike's teeth or the hot, damp expanse of his skin under Kevin's hands. Mike's hands finally reach Kevin's waistband and slide beneath, and Kevin feels his fingers collide with the silk. Mike stills, pulling back to look Kevin in the eyes, though his hand stays right where it is.

"Kev?" Mike asks, and Kevin flushes and says, "Um," like that's a response. He really, really hopes Mike isn't too freaked out.

Mike slides his hands around, fingertips still inside Kevin's jeans, until he reaches the button at the front. He thumbs it open and slides the zipper down with a rasp, careful to pull it away from Kevin's body so the metal doesn't catch, then peels back the denim slowly. Kevin's cock is filling already, tenting the front of the silk. Mike stares at the triangle of blue he's uncovered, at the bulge of Kevin's dick, and the contrast of the fine material against the coarse hair trailing up to Kevin's belly.

"Fuck," Mike says, reverently running his fingertip along the line of dampness that's forming where the head of Kevin's cock is pressed against the material. "Fuck, _Kevin_ ," Mike's breathing goes shallow, and he takes himself in hand and squeezes at the base of his erection, which is when the last of Kevin's doubts about his plan are completely erased.

"Bed," Mike orders, and Kevin is happy to oblige, backing up until the backs of his legs hit the mattress, then crawling backwards while Mike chases him with kisses to his lips, his cheeks, his neck. Mike lets him finish the crawl by himself, though, and Kevin clenches his fists in the comforter as Mike noses at the bulge still peeking out of Kevin's jeans, at the line where silk meets skin. He mouths Kevin's cock through the material and Kevin whines.

Mike takes his time peeling Kevin out of his jeans, urging Kevin to lift his hips when necessary to slide them down his thighs and then off completely.

"You're so fucking hot like this," Mike says, kneeling so he can look down at Kevin, spread out on the bed in nothing but that flimsy bit of blue silk. The head of Kevin's cock has escaped the confines of the panties, poking up above the waistband and leaking pre-come all over his belly. Kevin feels _slutty_ , and his cock jumps a little at the thought.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kevin taunts, and the answering smirk Mike gives him sends a curl of warmth up his spine.

"First," Mike says, spreading Kevin's thighs a bit wider so he can fit more comfortably between them, "I'm going to suck you off." He tucks his fingers under the waistband and pulls the panties down just enough that Kevin's cock is fully exposed. "Then," his lips twitch upward even further, "I'm going to fuck you. How's that sound?" He punctuates the question with a long lick from the base of Kevin's cock all the way to the tip, and Kevin moans softly. Mike kisses his hipbone. "Good," he says, then his lips are stretched around the head of Kevin's cock and sliding down until Kevin is engulfed in his _tighthotwet_ mouth, bucking up off the mattress even as Mike holds his hips down.

"Oh, shit, fuck, _Mike_ ," Kevin babbles, and Mike makes approving sounds in the back of his throat, because he loves it when Kevin swears in bed. Mike holds him down and works over his cock with his lips and tongue and an occasional hint of teeth while Kevin squirms with the effort of keeping himself from coming too soon. Then Mike dips his head until his nose is buried in coarse hair, until Kevin's dick hits the back of his throat, and he _swallows_ and Kevin is gone, spilling himself in Mike's mouth.

Mike releases Kevin's cock from his lips with an audible _pop_ , and licks Kevin clean until he's too sensitive to take it anymore, has to reach down and pull Mike up for a kiss that turns into many. Mike delicately tucks Kevin's spent dick back into his panties, and with a last, brief kiss, sits up and goes to rummage through his bag, returning a few seconds later with a tube of Wet and a foil-wrapped condom.

Kevin's still post-orgasmically boneless, so he lets Mike turn him over and arrange a pillow under his hips, practically purring as Mike kisses his way down his spine and pulls the panties down over the curve of Kevin's ass so they stretch across the tops of his thighs. He flinches a little when Mike nips at his cheeks, then melts as Mike spreads him open and licks over his hole, uses the tip of his tongue to press inside. Kevin is wet and loose and his dick is already beginning to show an interest in the proceedings again when Mike's tongue goes away and he hears the sound of the condom wrapper tearing, of Mike popping open the lubricant.

Mike doesn't bother to finger him open, just spreads the slick over his hole, and Kevin tucks his knees up a little further and braces his forearms against the headboard. He loves it like this, when he can really feel the stretch and burn. Mike has lubed himself up, too, and the condom is slippery against Kevin's skin as Mike lines himself up and presses the thick head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. Kevin sucks in a breath, because it hurts a little -- the best kind of hurt -- and then it passes and Mike slides into him, all the way down.

"Fuuuuck," Mike groans, fingers gripping tight on Kevin's hips as Kevin pushes back against him, driving him deeper. Kevin's hard again, his cock trapped in the panties, rubbing against the pillow.

" _Please_ ," Kevin begs, and Mike's grip tightens even more but then he's moving, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting in hard, building a rhythm. Mike tugs Kevin's hips back, changes the angle just enough that he rubs up against Kevin's prostate on every thrust until Kevin's making noises that would make a porn star envious.

"Are you gonna come for me again?" Mike asks, breathless, reaching around Kevin's body to cup his dick through the silk. "Gonna come in your panties like a good little girl?"

" _Mike_ ," Kevin chokes out as the orgasm hits him, and he's coming inside his panties, tightening around Mike's cock. Two, three more thrusts and Mike makes a low sound at the back of his throat, burying himself deep inside as he comes.

~*~

"They got ruined," Kevin looks sadly at the panties before handing them over to Mike to dispose of along with the condom. He fights with the comforter for a minute, until he can slide in under it, then holds it up for Mike to slide in behind him. Mike curls his arm around Kevin's chest.

"I think you have to buy me new ones," Kevin decides, and Mike laughs and kisses the back of his neck.

"I'll buy you the whole damn store," he promises, and Kevin snuggles contentedly into his chest.

Kevin has awesome plans.


End file.
